All The King's Horses and All The King's Men
by psychopersonified
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan. Things come to a head between Logan and Sebastian. While the two fight, Julian and Shane find themselves in a very dangerous situation. Boys get somewhat badass.


Things come to a head between Logan and Sebastian. While the two fight, Julian and Shane find themselves in a _very_ dangerous situation.

Crosses over a lil' bit into **Reform! **territory. Boys get somewhat badass. One in particular.

* * *

They are having a blast! Julian and Shane have spent most of the night battling each other on the dance floor, just letting loose. Of all of them, Julian comes the closest to matching Shane in that department. While Shane is technically superior, what Julian lacks in technical knowledge he makes up for in charisma.

Logan is content to watch them from the bar, snorting into his drink when Julian tries to copy a particularly difficult set of moves. He twists awkwardly nearly falling over when he cant get his feet under him fast enough. Shane owns him soundly this round. Julian's going to be sore in all sorts of weird places tomorrow.

Blaine, Kurt and Reed are seated in the booth near the bar chatting excitedly and watching the dance floor. They look like they are having good time too.

The Twins are here with them, but have gone off somewhere -to pick wildflowers- they said. Whatever that means.

So Logan plays the part of the responsible designated driver, sipping the tongue numbingly sweet non-alcoholic redbull-coke mix and continues to people watch. That in itself is entertaining enough. A couple is fighting at the other end of the bar; the girl gesticulating wildly thumping her chest while the man denies whatever he is accused of vehemently. There is a group of twenty something girls going crazy in a booth not far away doing a Flaming Lamborghini. One of them leans too close and her fringe catches on fire; fortunately her friend pats it out quickly. Another couple is making out in a corner booth, the young pretty girl practically straddling the lap of the much older man. Oh! And Logan has been hit on a grand to total of five times (3 women, 2 men), six if you count the cougar in the LBD and fake bling stalking him for the last fifteen minutes. It amuses him immensely.

He thinks he sees a familiar face in the crowd and does a double take. True enough, its Sebastian-frikkin'-Smythe. _How the Hell does that guy always know where they are?_ He snarls inwardly. He grips the wooden bartop, fingernails leaving marks on the wood.

He watches intently as Sebastian makes his way to the dance floor. He greets Julian and Shane who greets him back warmly. The three dance together for a bit, but when the DJ plays Freeze (T-Pain ft Chris Brown) and the two break out into the craziest moves and resume their battle, Sebastian can't match them so he withdraws politely, retreating to the bar and ends up on the seat right next to Logan.

"Oh hey, Wright." Sebastian greets him offhandedly and proceeds to order a drink. The blatant disrespect irks Logan enough that the hairs on the back of his neck stands. When Sebastian turns back, a pair of blazing green eyes are locked on him.

"Let's drop this charade… What's your game here Smythe?" Logan fires the opening salvo.

"Game? If anyone's playing games its you." Sebastian has the cheek to look wounded.

Logan grinds it out,"You know what I'm talking about Smythe."

"I didn't say I don't know what you're talking about. I'm calling you out on _your_ game." Sebastian parries.

Logan's eyes narrow to slits but before he can reply, the music blasts even louder. Some rock/R&B combo that makes hearing your own thoughts impossible. Sebastian challenges Logan outright, "OUTSIDE. NOW." He shouts over the music.

_Gladly_. He tilts is head in acknowledgment and starts for the exit without looking back at Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine sees logan leave followed by Sebastian. _Something is going down. And the night was going so well…damn._ Blaine gets up to follow, he motions for to Kurt to stay. Not happening; Kurt slides out of the booth pulling Reed with him. Reed follows teem out, glancing back at Shane and Julian oblivious on the dance floor.

Evan from the second floor VIP area sees the daisy chain and pokes Ethan to look. They share a look and excuse themselves from their company.

* * *

~ Outside ~

Logan slams the doors open with his palms, striding out without so much as a look back. The dramatic exit catches some attention from people lingering outside. He moves to the side of the building and further off to a more secluded spot in the parking lot. Sebastian follows, he is fuming as well.

When they get to the spot Logan has chosen, he rounds on Sebastian. "I would have rather remained civil since Julian seems to think of you as a friend. But you're making it VERY difficult."

"Since when did you care what Julian thinks? Or anyone for that matter?….You're a fraud Wright."

"Fuck does that mean?" Logan shoves him. Sebastian stumbles backwards. "THIS is what I'm talking about!"

Sebastian wags an accusing finger at Logan. "You've got issues Wright…You.. You use Dalton and Stuart House like your personal field of validation." Sebastian chuckles derisively and continues,"Daddy doesn't want you at home. At home you're nobody. So you have to get what you need outside. To feel important! Like you matter! When you're at Dalton you manipulate whatever and whomever you can into making you the center of the universe even if you have to resort to bullying to get what you want!"

"And you've succeeded! The 'FEARSOME' Stuart Prefect. Logan gets whatever Logan wants. But thats not the worst part! The worst part is Julian! He's gone and fallen for that bratty-I-dont-give-a-fuck persona when actually, you DO give a fuck. You. Are. A. Fraud." He repeats the accusation, jabbing his finger at each word..

"He's gone and made YOU the center of HIS universe. It's exactly what you wanted isn't it? You NEED it! You LOVE it. Oh! But you're not in love with Julian. Oh no. You're in love with the _idea_ of someone who will worship the ground you walk on regardless of anything. And the fact that Julian is feisty and snarky makes it all the more sweeter when he submits to you. You get off on that don't you?" Logan is momentarily stunned speechless. Sebastian smells _blood_. He circles like a shark around a wounded seal.

"You seriously think anyone buys that I'm-suddenly-so-in-love-with-my-best-friend bullcrap? Three years Wright. That's how long he pined. No one is that oblivious." _**Lunge**_.

"You're not in love with him." _**Stab**_.

"You're just exploiting him for your own needs! What happens when you get bored? When the novelty wears out?" _**Remise**_.

"You're going to break him. And all the King's horses and all the King's men won't be able to put him back together again…." _**Leap and slash.**_

* * *

~Back inside~

Julian and Shane stumble their way back to the bar to cool off and rehydrate. Julian needs another drink, but his wallet and phone are with Logan for safekeeping. He doesn't want it falling out when he is jumping around trying to pop and lock with the best of them. Shane has done likewise and they both look around for their friends. _Where is everyone? _

When the bartender turns away, Julian reaches over and swipes a handful of ice cubes. it will have to do. "I'm going to the little boy's room." Shane shouts over the music. Julian nods in acknowledgment.

_Right. I'll just stay here and eat my delicious ice cubes._ He leans back against the bar, elbows resting on the bartop, eyes scanning the crowd for Logan and the others.

Some slides a cold bottle of beer his direction, pressing the sweating bottle against his elbow. "You look thirsty." A balding man maybe in his late thirties, dressed in threads that would have been considered 'groovy' in the 70s, sits next to him. He is powerfully built, barrel chested, arms the size of Julian's thigh.

Julian politely thanks him but doesn't touch the drink. He is not in the mood for this. Besides the guy looks kind of out of place in this scene. He could be a reporter trying to get a scoop or just someone hoping to get lucky.

"You and your friend. You dance very good, yes?" The man starts. Julian notices a hint of an accent. Eastern European? "You dance for a living?"

"Uh…yeah. We're dancers." Julian tries to keep the responses to a minimum hoping the guy will get the hint.

But his answer intrigues the man further. "Really? Huh. You make good money dancing?"

"Good enough." Julian smiles tightly and resumes his visual search; rolling the ice cube in his mouth completely unaware of how suggestive it looks. _Logan where ARE you? What's the point of having a possessive as fuck boyfriend if he's isn't there when you need him? _He feels a tantrum building. Logan is going to get an earful when they get home.

"How much you make?" The man presses on despite Julian's annoyance. "I ask cause I have friend who have a club, very nice place in Manhattan. He ask me to look for dancers. Why I'm here today." As if to underscore his claim, the man casually pulls out a thick wad of cash from his pocket, selecting a few large bills to pay the bartender.

_Is this guy for real? He really thinks people fall for lines like that?_ "No thanks." Is Julian's clipped reply.

Shane choses the moment to reappear. "I'm back!….Any sign of the others?" "Strangely no."

"Odd. Should we go look?" Shane looks a little concerned. "Yeah, I suppose…. Let me use the bathroom first." Julian agrees. "Just…stay put and don't talk to strangers." He warns before weaving his way to the crowded bathroom.

* * *

They step outside, breathing fresh air. It is crowded at the door, and Julian doesn't want anyone recognizing him. So they make their way to the outdoor parking lot off to the side of the building. The cool night air is refreshing on his sweaty skin. Shane feels a little tired and he sits on the curb to rest.

"You alright?" Julian is concerned. "Hmm…just really tired all of a sudden. Cheeks are a little numb." Julian gets a sinking feeling. "Did you talk to anyone while i was in the bathroom? Drink anything?"

"Drank a little of your beer…" Shane admits. Julian is confused, he didn't get any beer. Then he remembers the odd man inside. "Shit. We need to find the others. Come on." Julian turns around, starting to head back into the club.

That is when a man grabs Shane from behind and starts to drag him off. Julian hears the scuffle and turns back to see what is happening. Instinctively he shouts and goes after them. A second guy appears from the van and charges Julian, overpowering him and dragging both of them towards a double parked van.

_Don't get in the car. Don't let them get you into the car._ What's that FBI statistic again? The one that says your chances of survival plummets when you get in the car of a kidnapper?

Julian strikes out blindly, fight-or-flight response fueling his struggle. He is screaming, twisting, scratching and kicking. Shane follows his example and they both more than a handful for the assailants.

* * *

Sebastian's words ring in his ears. He is breathing hard, nostrils flaring as if they've traded actual physical blows. OK. Fine. YES. He is guilty on all accounts. It's as if Sebastian is in his head. These are the very same worries and insecurities he's gone over and over himself. Sebastian reads him like an open book; for all his bravado and cool aloofness, he's still and boy finding his way.

He worries about living up to expectations. He frets over what others think (those that matter anyway). And he's terrified; absolutely terrified now that Julian has placed his heart squarely in his hands, of the very real possibility of him fucking things up. He's never been this happy in his life. Like the universe has decided to give him a break; an undeserved benediction. To understand what it is to love and to _be_ loved. He can only _pray_ it is not one life's grand joke sand that the rug will be yanked out from under him soon enough.

Yet for all the points Sebastian has got right, the conclusion he draws is way off the mark. Oh how he has miscalculated. It's not Julian who they have to worry about, it's not Julian who will break. It's _Logan_. It's Logan that the universe cannot put back together again.

His inability to parry takes everyone aback. Blaine and the Twins are poised for action, ready to jump in should this degenerate into fisticuffs. But Logan just stands there looking but unseeing past Sebastian.

Finally, "It's amazing how you're so right and so wrong at the same time." Logan shakes his head. "My turn, what's your game? If I'm the Big Bad Wolf, who are you? The self-righteous prince charming? Have you considered that there might be a reason Julian feels the way he does about me? Do you think so little of him? That his judgement is so impaired he can't decide for himself?"

Sebastian is silent. "I'm not the monster. You're not a prince. And he's not a damsel in distress." Kurt is stunned at how subdued and reasonable Logan is and for a moment wonders if he's been replaced with a doppelgänger.

Reed is watching something else going down in the parking lot, while the others are engrossed in the argument. He can't quite understand what he is seeing. Then he recognizes the sequined embellished jacket Shane is wearing, the one he borrowed from Kurt.

It's Shane! And Julian! "GUYS! LOOK!" It takes them a few seconds to realize what s going on. And then they're off running across the parking lot, weaving between parked cars to get to them.

* * *

In an instant adrenaline courses thorough his blood. His heartbeat pounds in his ears. He is running with the others. But then he sees Julian and Shane get shoved into the van, and he knows they don't have a chance on foot. He segues away from the others. There is no way in Hell he is not going after them.

He gets to his car and floors it. He is going the wrong way down the road; thankfully there aren't any oncoming cars. He sees his opportunity as the van nears the exit and he takes it. The engine roars and he is pushed back into his seat by the torque. At the last second, he slams on the brakes and braces for the impact.

Time slows to a stop; there is an eternity between his pounding heartbeats. He fancies he can see the eyes of the van driver go wide as he realizes what is going to happen. Then everything crashes back. Literally. Glass flies everywhere. Explosion of powder as the airbags go off. He is thrown against the driver side door, never more grateful for the cocoon of airbags a car like this is equipped with.

Seconds later, he is groping for something in the central storage under the armrest. He jumps out as soon as he finds it.

* * *

The blue van peels away from the spot. Sebastian bangs the side of the van screaming, he looses his footing and trips rolling on the asphalt. He is vaguely aware of the twins running past. They too stop short, running out of breath. _NO! They are too late!_

Reed holds on to Kurt, mumbling a string of alphabets and numbers repeatedly, desperately trying to commit the license plate to memory. He is shaking like a leaf in a storm.

What happens next shocks everyone.

A sleek black car runs across the path of the van, just as it is pulling out of the parking lot. There is a dreadful crunch of metal as the van T-bones the expensive car, plowing into and pushing it several feet into the empty street. Both vehicles grind to a halt. The Jaguar blocking the way.

The Twins are first to gather their wits and resume their sprint towards the van.

Seconds later, a tall blonde male gets out of the car and runs towards the driver's side of the van pointing and shouting at the driver. The driver gets out hesitantly, hands in the air. Shouts are exchanged and the driver of the van hoofs it.

The same time, the side door of the van slides open. Julian leaps out, Shane tumbles out behind him landing on the ground. Julian yanks desperately at his shirt to pull him up. Just as Shane regains his footing and starts to run, to everyone's horror a thick arm reaches out of the van and catches Julian on the sleeve. The sudden anchoring swings him around he slips, falling on his back on the ground. The momentum pulls the Neanderthal out of the van, and he lands heavily on top of Julian who continues snarling and kicking wildly.

Evan and Ethan reach them just then and throw themselves against the massive brute. The man lets go of Julian to swing at the Twins. Sebastian comes up behind and adds his body to the pile. Together they manage to roll the bastard off and pin him to the ground. Blaine and Shane pull Julian away.

The three are barely able to keep the brute of a man pinned down. "Hey buddy!…. Smile!" A flash and click as Sebastian takes a picture. The man swings blindly and a lucky round connects against Ethan's jaw and he rolls away with a shout of pain. "Ethan!" The other twin screams. The man uses the distraction to throw Evan and Sebastian off.

Blind furry as the man lunges for them, not caring which boy he gets. But he is stopped cold by the driver of the black Jaguar. The heel of Logan's palm slams sickeningly into the man's nose. The man crumples instantly, howling in pain. Logan steps away and levels an object menacingly at him.

That was when everyone noticed the thing in Logan's hand and freezes. A 9mm semi-automatic handgun. "Whoa! Whoa!" Blaine cautions throwing his arms out to keep everyone back.

"Logan! Don't!" Julian cries, scrambling to his feet. He has no doubt Logan would use the weapon if needed. Julian tugs at Logan's jacket. His presence shakes Logan out of the liquid rage clouding his mind and he relaxes a little.

Tense silent minutes follows. They are all panting from their exertions. While the man is spitting and cursing thickly, blood dripping from his broken nose. Evan is holding up Ethan who is still a little dazed from the blow.

The man sense their hesitation. Logan makes the amateur mistake of taking his eyes off him to check on Julian and in that split second the man springs to his feet and bolts. Logan makes to go after him, but Julian pulls him back,"NO! Stop! It's over!" Logan struggles a little against him but finally lets up.

"What now?….Should we call the cops?" Kurt voices what everyone is thinking. Nobody really wants to. They are not even supposed to be there, being underaged and all.

Julian is unsure. "We can't just let them go scott free. They'll just turn around and do this to some one else." He is leaning against Logan now, forehead pressed on Logan's cheek. Exhaustion taking over now that the adrenalin rush is gone. In a rare show of public affection, Logan slides an arm around Julian's waist, this thumb rubbing comforting circles on the small of his back.

"Common, don't tell me none of you have hired guns? Tweedles?" Sebastian looks towards them. "How bout that Hughes kid that's always with you guys? Doesn't his family have people who know people?"

They all regard each other, looking for some mutual agreement. "I'll call Wes," Blaine makes the decision, pulling out his phone.

"And here's the bastard's ugly mug," Sebastian sends the picture he took to Blaine's email.

Logan sighs, blinking slowly. "You guys should get out of here. The airbags went off in my car. The security company will be sending someone to check it out soon." Logan explains. "I'm going to tell them it was a hit and run. Can you two get rid of the van?" He looks to the Twins. They nod in unison and get moving. Evan is on the phone almost instantly calling their people.

They split up. The twins test out the van; it still starts albeit reluctantly though it probably wont stay that way for long. They drive the van away, just far enough for the hit and run story to stick. Their people will get rid of it later. Sebastian escorts the others back while Blaine and a sleepy Shane describe the assailants as much as they can to Wes on the line.

Logan starts to push Julian in their direction. He is going to have to make a report down at the station. The last thing Julian needs is paparazzi getting a whiff of this. The circumstances are suspicious enough; a pair of barely 18 year olds in a 4am hit and run outside a club. One of them a senator's gay son, the other a famous actor. Media vultures pray for days like this.

But Julian refuses. As tired as he is, he's not leaving Logan to take the rap for this alone. And honestly, he feels safer with Logan.

When they are finally alone, Logan lifts his other hand to stroke nape of Julian's neck then, pulling him close into a tight hug. He feels Julian melt against him.

"Where did you get the gun?" Logan's shoulders slump. _Crap_. He knew that was coming. "My father gave it to me. I know, it probably violates a number of state and federal laws. But after that night, he gave me one for emergencies. And this constitutes an emergency don't u think?"

"Yeah….it does." Julian says absently surveying the damage. The side of the Jaguar is completely crumpled. Broken bits of glass strewn everywhere. "You're going to get into SO much trouble when your father finds out you're out so late." Julian murmurs into his shoulder.

Logan answers into Julian's hair, "Don't worry, I'm going to tell him it's your fault." Julian hears the smirk in his voice. But what Julian doesn't see is the pure terror that flickers across the green eyes or the set determined expression that comes after as Logan makes a silent promise to cherish and protect this most precious of earth angels with everything he has.

=============END==============

_Author's note: I pity the next paparazzo that gets overly aggressive especially if Logan is present…LOL. And yeah, Logan & Sebastian still unresolved but with newfound respect for each other. _


End file.
